What Went Wrong? (Sequel to Last Chance)
by Marylin Dumbledore
Summary: Crappy title I know! this just continues on Last Chance. H/H, What did u expect? okay peeps R&R PLEEZ!


A/N: I didn't say this, but Last Chance was based in 6th year. This is the sequel based in January and February of 7th year. R/R!  
  
Harry and Hermione had a perfect relationship, or so everyone thought…  
  
"Harry, how could you say such a thing!" yelled Hermione, accidentally dropping a book in the heat of the argument.  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
"Harry, I don't try to run everything!"  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Herm, you take over everything!"  
  
"It's a habit! I want to be the best at everything!"  
  
"Herm, you just admitted everything!"  
  
"I did not!" Hermione yelled picking up the book she'd dropped. Carefully she dusted it off.  
  
"You know, sometimes I think you care more about your stupid books than you care about me! Hermione, I know I've said this before, but now I mean it: WE'RE THROUGH!" Harry added a stamp of his foot to make it final.  
  
"Fine I don't need you anyway!" yelled Hermione. With that they took off in different directions not once looking back.  
  
In potions they sat as far away from each other as they possibly could. Ron sat down next to Harry, knowing the signs all too well. "Did you two break up again?' he asked.  
  
"Yes, and this time it's final."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Where have I heard that before?" he said, sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione had been apart for nearly a month now. Hermione was supposedly not bothered by the fact that Harry actually meant what he said and had thrown herself into anything she could; namely working on plans for the upcoming Valentine's Day Ball. Harry wasn't doing a very good job of hiding the fact he missed Hermione; who, ironically, seemed to be the only person not to notice.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione coming over to him, schedule book in hand, "would Last Chance mind playing for the Valentine's Day Ball; once again you're my last chance for a band."  
  
Harry couldn't help notice how distant and professional she sounded. Almost as though their past history was nothing. "No that sounds great," he replied politely, hoping the quiver in his voice didn't show.  
  
"Thanks." She walked back to her seat and wrote in Last Chance (Harry).  
  
"How are you doing?" said Neville, taking a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Not good. Not good at all," he said staring at the only girl he'd ever loved, "Neville, go get Ron I have an idea!" A smile spread across his face, the first genuine smile since the break-up.  
  
A few seconds later Neville returned with Ron tagging along behind. "So what's the idea?" said Ron mischievously, in a tone much too reminiscent of his older brothers Fred and George.  
  
"I have an idea of how to get Hermione back for good, but I'll need your help. Will you both help?"  
  
"Yes!" they said together in an instant. They didn't even need to think about it; if it would stop Harry's moping around then it was worth it. With a Lockhart grin–he was going to get Hermione back–Harry unfoiled his devious plan. (A/N: Ha! I'm not going to tell you the plan just read on to find out.)  
  
~Valentine's Day/The plan is carried out~  
  
"Guys, we're gonna be late, come on!" said Harry, anxiously.  
  
"Hey man, I'm not so sure about this suit," said Ron; Neville nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's wrong? You look great!" said Harry. Both Ron and Neville were wearing bright red suits whilst Harry's own was white. Ron tied on his matching bright red bowtie while Harry pushed him out the door. All the girls in the common room made eyes at them except the ones they wanted too.  
  
~*~  
  
The Great Hall looked somewhat different to how it had earlier that day when the entire school had sleepily ate breakfast under a dull, cloudy tapestry whilst hundreds of owls flew around frantically, delivering the many valentines cards and gifts. Whoever was responsible for the decorations must have really gone all out. The room looked nothing short of exceptional. Everything within the hall was spotless, gleaming even. It hadn't looked so immaculate since Harry's fourth year when Hogwarts had hosted the Triwizard competition. Quite frankly it had never been so ambient as it was that very night. The four long house tables, now covered in romantic red velvety drapes, had since been moved to the edge of the room, clearing much needed space in the center to accommodate the many students that converged around the assembled stage. Dozens of neatly arranged red and white rose bouquets had been placed throughout the room, many laying around the stage, filling the air with an intoxicating natural perfume; though it was somewhat masked by the dozens of other perfumes worn by various students. Hundreds of fairy lights sparkled around the edges, providing one of only a few intended light sources. Though there were many crystal chandeliers to light the room, many of the candles had been left purposely unlit, allowing the shinning moon in it's silvery glory to bathe the room with its presence. The twinkling stars in the cloudless sky–reflected in the great hanging tapestry–only further added to the breathtaking mood. It was nothing short of perfect. Harry couldn't have dreamed of a better place to engage his plan.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present your entertainment for this evening… Last Chance!" Hermione announced to the already noisy crowd.  
  
The guys played mostly slow songs; which were very fitting to the mood of the hall. Near the end of the night Harry said, "Alright, this'll be our last song."  
  
The crowd gave a loud disappointed groan.  
  
"I know, I know." Harry looked at the guys and nodded; they knew it was time to put the plan into action.  
  
{A/N: This is a song by Backstreet Boys, called What Makes you different (Makes you Beautiful)}  
  
You don't run with the crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That set you apart  
  
Baby that's why you capture my heart  
  
Harry jumped down off the stage and made his way around the dance floor, fighting to get through the large crowd.  
  
I know sometimes you feel  
  
Like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know  
  
What you have within  
  
When I look at you  
  
I see something rare  
  
A rose can grow anywhere  
  
And there is no one I know that can compare  
  
What makes you different (makes you beautiful)  
  
What's there inside you (shining still to you)  
  
In your eyes I see  
  
All the love I'll ever need  
  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me  
  
You got something so real  
  
You touch me so deep  
  
See what's in your fade  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You got nothing to prove  
  
You want me with all that you do  
  
And I want to take this chance to say to you  
  
What makes you different (makes you beautiful)  
  
What's there inside you (shining still to you)  
  
In your eyes I see  
  
All the love I'll ever need  
  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me  
  
You don't know how you touch my life  
  
Always so many ways I just scared to try  
  
You thought me what love is supposed to be  
  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me  
  
What makes you different (makes you beautiful)  
  
What's there inside you (shining still to you)  
  
In your eyes I see  
  
All the love I'll ever need  
  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me.  
  
Harry stopped in front of Hermione and the spotlight fixed squarely on the two of them. "Hermione, I love you and I'm miserable without you." He got down on one knee, pulled out an elegant looking ring box and opened it. "Hermione my sweet, will you marry me?"  
  
Every eye within the hall fell on Hermione, the crowd almost holding it's breath with anticipation.  
  
Hermione started to cry; so much so she couldn't talk. All she could do was nod. Harry stood up, hugged her and slipped the ring on her finger, thankful it fit. " I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back.  
  
In May they were married. The whole school showed up. Yes, even the Slytherins. It was the most gorgeous wedding Hogwarts has ever seen.  
  
A/N: So what'd ya think? Review please! I'm working on another story that's called Love or Trouble. It's almost done! If u want to Beta it e-mail me! - MD 


End file.
